DIW
Deep Impact Wrestling (DIW) is a CAW wrestling promotion produced by Firewing0 and thehardcorehack on the WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2008 video game. DIW has been put on hiatus due to technical difficulties. The show will be set one year later following its return, with new wrestlers and with two new brands, DIW CAW is WAR and DIW HardCAW TV. History HardCAW TV Nu-Wrestling Evolution (2005) HardCAW TV originally began in 2005 under the name Nu-Wrestling Evolution, and was in business for a year. It was originally lead by Steve Austin, but it later became a stand-alone show without an owner. The show featured two weekly subshows - NWE Takeout and NWE Brawl - and featured talent of the 'real-world' and the CAW wrestling world. The company was run out of business, however, when NWE lost the financial and TV battle to rival company EWE (Extreme Wrestling Entertainment) - with the stipulation of NWE becoming a single wrestling company again. It later merged with EWE to create an overall company known as New Alliance Federation (NAF) wrestling. This did not last, however, due to creative differences between the two companies, thus ending both companies. Return - HardCAW TV Era (2009) It was confirmed on February 17th 2009 that NWE would return in 2009 as the second brand of DIW, under the name HardCAW TV. List of Click-Per-View Events Near the end of each month, DIW produces special events known as Click-Per-Views. Here is a list of the the upcoming CPVs in chronological order: *'12 Days of Violence' (occasional christmas CPV; home of the 12 Days of Violence Tournament) *'No Limits' *'Extreme Rules' (an ECW tribute CPV; featuring the ECW alumni) *'InsurrXtion' *'Trifecta' (a CPV that host 3 main events) *'Divided We Brawl' (home of the 30-Man Over-the-Top-Rope match) *'Hardcore Revolution' *'BrawlMania II' Championship Belts CAW is WAR *DIW World Championship *DIW X Division Championship *DIW YouTube Championship *DIW World Tag Team Championship HardCAW TV *DIW Championship *DIW Hardcore 24/7 Championship *DIW Tag Team Championship DIW CAW is RAW Roster CAW is WAR Staff * Illution - Owner of DIW/ CAW is WAR * Steve Firewing - Play-by-Play commentator * Maxx Starr - Interviewer Wrestlers *Brian O Rien *Captain McCoy *Da Game *De Fight *D-Mack *J Smith *Marcus Jameson *Masked Marauder *Matt *Pimp Daddy Reign *Reaper *Roijin Akno *Ryan *Stevie Francis *Tanto *TFO *The Vampire *Tim Rogers Female Wrestlers * Rebecca Steel Tag Teams *'Da Impact Players' (Da Game & Marcus Jameson) *'Masked Marauder' & De Fight *'D-Mack' & Matt DIW HardCAW TV Roster HardCAW TV Staff * Don E. Jameson - Owner of HardCAW TV * Kevin Riley - Commissioner * "Judgment" Matt DeVito - Play-by-Play Commentator * Michael Johnston - Referee Wrestlers * Anchor * Andre Rubio * Blake * Chris Adams * C. Haos * Cole Baird * Danger to Humanity * Deranged * Diablo * El Maniático * "Old Guy" Jimmy Jackal * Maxlestein * The Misfit * Necro * Shane Adams * Stevi T * Templar * The Exterminator * Trav * Vladamire Kolkof Female Wrestlers * Emily * Kimberly Persia * Krystal * Laura (also valet of Maxlestein) * Nicole Pierce (also valet/ girlfriend of The Exterminator) * Melissa Luther (related to CAW legends the Luther Brothers) * Valet Tag Teams * The Adams Brothers (Shane & Chris Adams) * The Rejects (The Misfit & Travis Jackson) Managers and Valets * Emily - valet of Stevi T * Kimberly Persia - valet of Andre Rubio * Laura - valet of Maxlestein * Nicole Pierce - valet of the Exterminator * Petri - manager to Danger to Humanity Non-CPV Events * Full Throttle * Bingo Hall Bash (show held at the former ECW arena) Links *http://uk.youtube.com/user/firewing0 : Creator's youtube channel *http://z8.invisionfree.com/DeepImpactWrestling: DIW Forums